


The Magic Within(Hetalia)

by SilverBell2005



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia, Magic, Magictor, OC’S - Freeform, Tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBell2005/pseuds/SilverBell2005
Summary: England is known as a horrible person and is often distanced by others due to his behavior. But is he truly horrible? Like many he wears a mask to hide his truth especially considering his position. Being A Magictor is no walk in the park nor is being a country. What will happen when both sides of him clash?(The story description sucks in my opinion and I plan to rewrite it later. I will take suggestions for a story description as well.)Disclaimer: I Don't Own Hetalia!
Kudos: 7





	1. What you need to Know

What's a Magictor?  
A Magictor is a person who rules/governs a portion of the magic world. Magictors don't rule over land they rule over a group/category of magic although some do have actual land. It's similar to Greek gods how they all have their own domains each with their own powers. Their connection to their domain is kinda like a Magi with Magoi if you know what that is.

What's a Pact?  
It's exactly what it sounds like. It's a familiar in terms of magic. They can be summoned or befriended. To make a pact both Magic user and Magic creature must consent. Only really powerful beings can force a pact. Pacts can be canceled at any time. 

What's a Magxis?  
A special type of familiar. They are considered the most important of your pacts. Magic users can only have one. They are directly connected to ones magic. Any harm that befalls them can affect the magic users capabilities. They share a mental link with the Magic user meaning they share memories, emotions, and other things similar to them.

Domains( I might Add more)  
\- Nature  
\- Spirits  
\- Blood  
\- Life  
\- Death  
\- Fire  
\- Water  
\- Earth  
\- Sky  
\- Light  
\- Darkness  
\- Air

Extra Info

1\. Magictors have extended lifetimes and are semi immortal. They can’t die of old age but they can die of injury, poison, illness, etc. Their physical appearance also stops changing after awhile.

2\. When a Magictor dies their powers/domains usually go to their chosen successors. If they have no successor it's given away at random.

3\. Magictors can fight each other and conquer each others domains but refrain from doing so. They can only gain the others power by officially challenging them. Battles like this end with one of them dead where the survivor claims the others domain or a tie where both parties give up and keep their own domains.


	2. Prologue: The Past

A small child wrapped in a white cloak trudged through the heavy snow and wind. The Child's pale skin seemed to turn bluer as he walked through the winter forest. A sudden gush of wind knocked off the Child's hood revealing beautiful golden hair that stood out like a sore thumb among the white snow. The child shivered and pulled his hood back on and tightened his cloak for warmth. 

After what seemed like another hour of walking the Child's body finally surrendered to the freezing cold and collapsed into the fresh snow. Soon a figure approached the collapsed child. Barely open Emerald eyes gazed up at the figure that approached their fallen form. Emerald eyes met Violet sparking an immediate connection.

The stranger knelt down to the barely conscious child and spoke in a gentle tone," Rest now little one. All will be well when you wake". The stranger then lifted the child from the snow. As soon as he was in the strangers arms his world turned black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip(? I think)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A small blonde child ran though a field of Queen Anne's lace as a red headed women followed be hind him. How he loved her red hair. It glowed like fire and brought a feeling of familiarity and comfort to the child. The women's violet eyes seemed to glow in the sunlight along side her hair. The woman and child played among the field for what seemed like hours before the arrival of another. A tall man with long white hair, pastel green eyes that complemented his almost sickly pale skin. He wore an old fashioned butler uniform and had two pairs of gray horns upon his head. 

"My Lady, Little Master, I apologize for interrupting your time together however some urgent business just came up that must be dealt with immediately," the man spoke hurriedly unlike his usual calm demeanor. The women clutched the Child's hand before walking towards the man. "Explain the situation," she demanded in a rather calm voice as she headed toward a carriage with the child in tow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quick footsteps were heard throughout the hall as the young child ran through an extravagant hallway. After many twists and turns they stopped before an oddly decorated door. Knocking twice the child waited for a response as they gave off an aura of pure joy. The red headed woman opened the door with a warm smile on her face. "Welcome to my workshop Artie! Are you excited for your first magic lesson?" the woman asked. "Artie" quickly nodded his head up and down causing the women to giggle. " Then let's get started!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Artie" ran though the halls as fast as he could in hope of escape. The beautiful Manor that he called home for many years was set ablaze and slowly turning to ash. Tears streamed down his face as he desperately searched for an escape route. Suddenly a burning support beam fell in front of him blocking his path. "Artie! Artie!" Screamed a woman. Turning around he was met with her. "You're okay! Listen to me, it's not safe for you here. I want you to flee from here please! I don't want to involve you with my problems". 

"B..but," he Stuttered. "We will meet again Artie, I promise! Once this whole mess is dealt with I'll send for you. Until then you need to survive on your own. I love you Artie so please listen to me," The woman spoke with a shakey voice as tears began to roll down her Snowy white face. He nodded at the woman before following her out of his burning home.

Once they were safe from the burning flames she pulled him into a final embrace. "This isn't a good bye, it's a see you later. Look after your self little one," she forced a smile on her face as she spoke before opening a portal and pushing him in. As he fell "Artie" gave her one last smile before his world went back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A blonde teenage boy ran though his Manor at incredible speed. He could not believe his ears and had to see for himself. Making his way to the garden he stopped in front of a Gazebo. Upon seeing the figure seated within the Gazebo he sunk to his knees and began to cry. The red headed women stood up before kneeling down and pulling him into a bone crushing hug in an attempt to comfort the boy.

"It's good to see you again Artie!" Said the woman as she rubbed circles on the crying boy's back. "That it is Vera," he sobbed while returning her embrace. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Artie" stood over an open casket with a sorrowful look on his face. His hand were clenched tightly turning his knuckles white. He raised his hand and gently stroked the corpse's pale face. Dressed in a White gown surrounded by flowers lied the body of his first true friend, elder sister, and Mentor Lady Vera. Her once fiery red hair was now a dull ember, Her Snowy white skin a sickly blue, and her warm smile no longer present.

A man approached "Artie" to exspress his "sympathies" to the grieving boy. " I'm terribly sorry for your loss. Lady Vera, no, Lady Naltice was a great Magictor who deserved the utmost respect. Even if she was the eldest of the current Magictors she left us so soon. If you ever find yourself in need of Assistance don't hesitate to ask. It would be my greatest honor to serve the new Magictor of Nature and Spirits". After speaking with him the man turned and left the chapel.

"Artie" hated how fake the people of high society were but said nothing. Although he is now a Magictor he could not afford to Offend anyone so soon unless he wished to shame his predecessor. "Vera Linsey Nautice, I swear to use the power you've left me properly and make you proud. As your successor I will fill this role to best of my abilities. May we meet again whether in the after life or our next lives," He spoke his words with great emotion before breaking down into tears as he finished. 

Another man approached him. This one had long white hair and horns upon his head. The man opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. *Beeb Beep Beep* He attempted to listen to the white haired man once more but was interrupted by the same noise. *Beep Beep Beep* The noise was found startling the poor boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I might disappear for awhile or stop updating so I apologize ahead of time. I have a Wattpad account under the same name that I’ll post updates on my writing status. Wattpad will also be updated before Ao3. So check it out if you can.


End file.
